


Over Rated (#16 Moderation)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [106]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moderation is overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Rated (#16 Moderation)

Don opened the garage door then slammed it shut again.

"For crying out loud you two." Don shouted through the door, "Ever heard the phrase moderation in all things?"

"No!" two voices shouted back from the other side of the door.

Not that Don could totally blame them. He could only imagine that Charlie's leg in a cast had put a hold on things. That didn't mean that Don didn't want to bleach his eyeballs.

Don gave them another ten minutes before venturing back in. Charlie was sprawled across Ian looking content. "You just can't help yourself, can you, Chuck?"


End file.
